


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

Callie banged on the bar to get Joe’s attention and waved him over. He looked down the bar in her direction as she shouted, “Another shot!” 

He nodded in understanding and began to pour her the fifth Alabama Slammer of the night. She had lost a patient and she was going to drown her sorrows in the bottoms of bottles. He brought her shot and she threw it back in one smooth movement, slamming the glass to the counter. 

“Whoa, slow down there Torres,” Sloan laughed as he took the seat next to her. “Rough day?”

“Same old shit, Mark. It’s always the same old shit, ya know? Don’t you ever get tired of the same old shit?“ 

"Damn, how many of those have you had?” he questioned getting a whiff of the alcohol on her breath. She smiled slyly and shrugged. 

“Look, you obviously need to let off a little steam and I’m willing to help,” he offered as Callie smiled and leaned in to plant her lips on his. 

“Ah-em" 

They pulled apart to turn and find Arizona looking at them disgusted.

”Arrriiizzzonnna! Haha! I should call you Phoenix. Get it? Because your name is like the state!” Callie laughed as she threw her arms around Arizona’s neck, much to the surprise of the blonde. 

"She’s a bit drunk,” Mark noted. As if Arizona had any inclination otherwise. She rolled her eyes and peeled Callie off of her as she placed her order. She grabbed her beer and headed toward an empty table. 

“She’s so pretty,” Callie quipped as she watched the blonde saunter away. “I should ask her out. I should tell her she’s pretty.”

“Whoa slugger, maybe you should hold off on anything too emotional tonight,” Mark urged as he grabbed her by the arm and sat her back on the bar stool. Callie frowned but continued to watch the blonde like a hawk. Arizona felt the stare at the back of her neck and turned to catch Callie’s eyes. Callie looked away quickly, the sudden spin of the head throwing her off balance and onto the floor. 

”Okay, maybe we should get you home,” Mark stated as he heaved her back onto her seat. 

“No! I’m going to talk to Phoenix Robbins!" 

"There’s nothing I can do to stop you, is there?” Mark asked as Callie stood and tried to balance against the bar. 

“Nope!" 

"Well then, I wish you luck. God speed,” he laughed as he motioned as if to usher her towards the table where Arizona was sitting. Callie bowed graciously at the gesture and made her way across the bar. 

“Pardon, little lady, what is someone so nice doing in a bar like this?”

“Callie, please sit down before you hurt yourself,” Arizona offered as she rolled her eyes. Callie obliged and took a seat across the table from the blonde, reaching for her beer and taking a long swig. Arizona scoffed, “By all means help yourself.”

“Do you know how annoying you are?”

“Excuse me?” Arizona asked, blushing a bit at the question. 

“You are like a freaking nuisance! You are shiny and bubbly and you don’t let this shit get you down. And you roll around on those stupid shoes and you’re so annoying I just can’t even handle it. You are so pretty and it’s distracting. So I need you to stop it,okay?”

“Stop it?’

"Yeah! Stop with your perfect smile and your sparkling eyes and that laugh. Ugh I hate your stupid laugh and how it makes me weak in the knees! Why are you so fucking pretty?” Callie groaned as she spoke, thinking of how much she suddenly realized Arizona Robbins drove her wild. 

“Well I’m sorry if my general personality annoys you!" 

"No! I meant, dammit. No I didn’t mean that. I mean you’re just really perfect and I don’t know what to say to you because you intimidate me,” Callie admitted shyly as she took another swig of Arizona’s beer.

“Me? I intimidate you? The great Callie Torres? The ogre of the OR? The one that is so full of herself she goes around boasting about all of her fancy accomplishments and new procedures and successful surgeries. You intimidated by a Peds surgeon? I find that hard to believe!”

"You do! You’re just so beautiful and I just see your shiny eyes in the middle of surgery and I just want to….GOD! I just want to….” Callie trailed off as she got lost in those blue eyes staring her down. She threw caution to the wind and leaned in for the kiss. Arizona fought for only a second before relaxing into the kiss. She lost herself in the moment and pulled Callie closer, hands got lost in each other’s hair as moans escaped longing mouths. 

Mark chuckled and raised his glass silently in their direction as he murmured, “Well I’ll be damned”


End file.
